The invention relates to a clutch device comprising a first clutch element, a second clutch element that is disposed in a coaxial manner in relation to the first clutch element, a first engagement means, a second engagement means provided for engaging with the first engagement means in a positively interlocking manner for transmitting a torque between the first clutch element and the second clutch element, and a spring means biasing the first engagement means and the second engagement means in a circumferential direction against each other.
Such a clutch device is for instance used in motor vehicles for connecting the combustion engine with the transmission of the motor vehicle. It is common that such clutch elements comprise a plurality of engagement elements as for instance claws of a claw coupling or in the form of teeth of splined connection. By means of the spring means biasing the clutch elements in a circumferential direction with respect to each other, undesired noise should be avoided that can otherwise be created by the oscillation excitement from the combustion engine and the clutch device (for example a clacking noise resulting from the back and forth movement within the range of play between the teeth). At the same time, the clutch device needs to allow an axial shifting for minimizing axial forces in direction of the motor and the transmission.
For example, from the German patent application DE 19623287 A1 a clutch is known wherein the first engagement element in the form of a projection comprises a gap separating this projection from a projection part that is formed as a stiff part and at least one projection element having predetermined elastic properties. This projection engages with a complementary depression forming the second engagement element of the clutch element, wherein the elastic projection and the depression are biased with respect to each other in circumferential direction. Since the available space for the connection between a motor and a transmission in a motor vehicle is a very limited, this solution is not appropriate in view of the torque that is to be transmitted and in view of the keeping assembly simple.